sortinghatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Chel
Personality Chel is many things, but there are two things she is above all others - A dreamer and a schemer. Chel longs for more out of life than her current situation can offer her, and is tricky and sly (though sometimes outright obvious) in her methods of doing so. She knows how to use and manipulate others, and isn't afraid to do so. A true beauty, Chel is very comfortable with ehr body and with using it to her advantadge. She is a sensual young lady and can be flirtatious. However, were she to ever fall in love, she would certainly be loyal... When all is said and done. Though a with a fair bit of attitude, Chel is also quite friendly, though rarely entirely open with people about her desires and dreams. Whiles she likes the idea of being financially well-off, she can easily prioritize it properly. Chel enjoys a good adventure and just a good, fun time, to the point of sometimes being irresponsible. Background Chel was born in a very poor section of Puerto Rico, a half-blood and the only child of a 'traditional' family. When the girl was seven, her muggle father joined in on an English friend's brewing industry venture and shortly after made it big. He moved the family to St Albans in Hertfordshire so he could be more involved in the business... Which went under two years later, leaving the family with just enough to keep their St Albans home and get by. Young Chel was bored in St Albans, the theatrical culture offered there only interesting her so much. She desired adventure in her life, and a part of her also thought it would be nice to return to the luxurious life of those two years. When Chel was eleven, her letter from Hogwarts arrived, and though at first it seemed unlikely that her family could pay, they managed to scrape together just about enough to send her and cover her books, robes, and other supplies. Chel was excited to leave home for the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but after a few years she grew antsy there, too. She still wanted more out of her life, and Hogwarts wasn't giving her the adventure she wanted, really. As attacks began, Chel was still not pleased. She wasn't looking for that sort of an adventure, not when she couldn't be in on the action. In addition to her required classes, Chel took ancient runes, care of magical creatures, divination, experimental magic, and flying during her first five years at Hogwarts. She did rather well in charms, history of magic, ancient runes, and care of magical creatures; poorly in defense against the dark arts, herbology, and potions; and about average in everything else. Currently, she is taking all required classes (still doing well in charms and history of magic and badly in herbology, potions, and defense against the dark arts), as well as ancient runes and care of magical creatures - which she still does well in - and experimental magic and divination. Relationships character Fill in the blanks character Fill in the blanks character Fill in the blanks Trivia Fill in the blanks See Also Fill in the blanks, this is where you put links. External Links Fill in the blanks, this is where you put links.